


[Gency Week] Day 7: Domestic

by Zenaida



Series: Gency Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, in which angela needs to go the fuck to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler is a busy woman with plenty of paperwork to do. The problem is, she prefers to work on that paperwork at night and drink 8 cups of coffee a day rather than sleep like a normal person.





	[Gency Week] Day 7: Domestic

She stared at the holo-screen on the wall, her eyes burning from the bright light infiltrating the mostly dark room. She rubbed at them and kept typing away at the keyboard.  
Strong arms wrapping around her shoulders and a soft sigh startled her from her work. " _Tenshi_ , it's 3 in the morning. Come to bed, I miss your company."

  
"I have work to do. I'll be with you in a few minutes, I'm almost done," she replied, her voice betraying her by showing how sleepy she really was.

  
"You said that an hour ago. And the hour before that." Genji buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm not leaving until you come with me."

  
Angela exhaled in minor annoyance and turned back to her keyboard...only to see a semi-transparent reptile currently flopped out on top of it. The dragon had the most smug look she's ever seen on an animal. It definitely wasn't moving any time soon.

  
"Heart, I don't want to keep you up. Go back to sleep."

  
"No," he replied stubbornly. "You're coming with me one way or the other."

  
Suddenly, she found herself being swept up off her feet and carried away. "Genji, put me down! I have to--"

  
"Sleep first, work in the morning," the cyborg chided, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pushing the door to their bedroom open with his foot. He put her down on the bed, one arm around her waist to keep her there, before scooting to the other side, laying down, and pulling her down with him.

  
Angela continued grumbling until she eventually gave up and curled up with her back pressed against Genji's chest. Fatigue came quickly as he ran his hand soothingly along the skin of her stomach and side, the other tucked under both of their heads. Eventually, she couldn't help herself, and she relented to the warm waves of sleep, tucked away safely in her husband's arms.


End file.
